edeithfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Ones
The Strange Ones are a people beyond our perception or comprehension. But their influences are felt across the world, from strange cults to dark sorcery to fetid corruption. Though no official record exists of all the Strange Ones, the following is an unofficial list of names and approximate images compiled from ancient markings and tavern tales. Ghotul, The Crooked One - A great octopus-like horror with hundreds of tentacles and a great, burning eye, whose ink created all the skies and all the worlds. Andrimath, Devourer of Stars - A terrible serpent-like creature with huge feathered wings, glowing eyes and tentacle appendages down the length of its body. Ythatarth, Queen of Lies - A giant spider with a young woman's face. Zanth-Nothoa, The Dead Maelstrom - A marine horror appearing as an tentacled amalgamation of dead whales and sunken ships. Shae-Nianil, The Walker in Silence and White - Appears as either a tall, gaunt being with white skin and long white hair or a howling, whirling blizzard, leaving madness in it's wake. Zhastur, The King in Yellow - A corpse-like figure wrapped in ragged robes of yellow and a mask. Ctuulmell, Speaker of Doom - A hunched, cadaverous humanoid with black skin, long arms ending in clawed hands, and instead of a face, a great, toothy maw. Tsathotur, He Who Hunts - A great and terrible humanoid with the head of a wolf, the wings of a bat and eyes made of dripping blood. Yekurath, The Widow in the Woods - An abomination appearing as tall, humanoid figure with beastly glowing eyes and strange protrusions like antlers or dead branches. Ak-Shyymith, Eater of Dreams - A nightmarish caricature of a human carved from shadow; featureless, yet maddening to behold. Ewin Feugn, King of Ghouls - A hulking, hairless humanoid covered in writhing blood. His head is featureless but for two milky-white eyes and a maw filled with broken teeth. Ouymyr, The Deep Queen - At first glance, a beautiful maiden, but closer inspection reveals her long fingers webbed, gills down her slender neck, her thick lips swollen and her large eyes bulbous - as if she'd drowned. Thjastr, Lord of Faces - A demoniacal horror having no form other than a cloud of nausea and rage, but is able to possess the bodies of the dead - and if the stars are aligned it can enthral the living. Kuthwetnifu, The Waiting Black - A black, amorphous, writhing mass of tentacles, white eyes and bloody mouths. Duxystath, King of Black Stone - A towering giant of obsidian, with three eyeless faces on its head, seeing instead through eyes in the palms of its hands. Begrenip, King of Crows - A huge black bird with a beard of tentacles and one large human-like eye. Ymthwet, The Forgotten One - A hideous creature appearing as a mix of goat and man, with hooves and horns and thick grey hide carved with runes. Thrysnur, The All-Consuming Mist - A shadowy humanoid figure, cloaked in a thick robe which conceals a mass of tentacles and mist. Kordenoss, The Silver King - A hermaphroditic youth with absolute black skin and glowing red eyes, crowned in silver and holding a silver sceptre. The Whispering Man, The Man of Glass, The Blacke Man, Mister Mirror - A tall, slim, faceless man cloaked in shadows, and serving as an intermediary between the Strange Ones and the cultists. Category:Religion Category:Minor Religion Category:Faction